<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a moment like this by cashewbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233189">a moment like this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewbean'>cashewbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, NoYu, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I told myself I wouldn't kiss you tonight. One-Shot. Completed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahatra "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yu Jing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a moment like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Word Count:</b>
  <span> 462</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It’s Yu Jing’s 28th birthday and Father insisted on hosting a small party to celebrate, much to Yui’s disapproval. He’s still grateful to her for all the work she did for my court case, so here we are. Two years later and he still finds ways to show gratitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s supposed to be a family event. Kousuke, Yui, the Cho’s and the Kim’s are here too (well, minus Sang-Chul), along with Shin-Ae, her father, and some of Yu Jing’s close friends. So when Yu Jing walked off to use the bathroom, and I got a text telling me to meet her on the balcony, I was quite surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked out onto the balcony to see Yu Jing leaning against the railing, looking up at the stars. They’re all twinkling up there, softly glowing as I move to stand next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Her voice is low, quiet. Her bangs hang in front of her face, obscuring parts of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call me out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs my chin gently and pulls me down to meet her lips. I lift my hand up to hold the back of her head, keeping her close to me. God, when was the last time we had a moment to ourselves like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too long, I decide, as she shifts her hand from my chin to my cheek. Her touch is soft, but confident—sure of herself, sure of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulls away to breathe, panting slightly as she rests her forehead on mine, she lets out a small laugh. “I told myself I wouldn’t kiss you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grin at her. “Guess I’m just that irresistible, huh?” She pinches my cheek out of exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for jokes. You know your family wouldn’t approve if they knew we were together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh. “Yu Jing, there’s always going to be people who don’t approve. You have to ignore them. There is nothing wrong with us—we’re both consenting adults, and there are plenty of couples who are eight years apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles at me. “You’re right. But still—I can't help but feel uneasy. Especially with Yui in the picture. You’re still young, and the media will tear you apart if we’re not careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take her free hand in mine and tilt her head up for a kiss. “We’ll be fine. We have each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu Jing? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there!” She looks to me again. “I’ll go first. Will you stay for a bit longer after the party ends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” She smiles at me again before turning around and heading inside. I watch her go, and I can’t help but think of how lucky I am to have met a woman like her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and voila, a crackship is born xD thanks to @webtoon.theory on instagram for birthing this crackship hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>